La soeur
by Lirys
Summary: "Il l'attendait" Une idée qui me trottait dans la tête. OS, texte à deux points de vue. Merci !


Voilà, j'avais cette idée en tête depuis un moment, même si le résultat final tombe assez loin de ce que j'avais pensé au départ. C'est donc vraiment un tout premier jet, un bébé projet ! En attente de vos avis, bonne lecture et merci beaucoup :)

Texte à deux points de vue.

* * *

><p>Pétunia Evans retenait son souffle. Seul le son de ses pieds nus glissant sur le sol troublait le silence de la nuit. Elle avait à peine conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, émerveillée par sa témérité toute neuve. Sa propre audace la stupéfiait. Elle ne faisait plus attention à sa raison qui lui hurlait, lui intimait férocement de retourner dans sa chambre, quitte à fermer la porte à ses fantasmes à jamais. Sa robe de nuit collait à sa peau moite de sueur. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, elle ne pensait qu'à ce vide dans sa poitrine, cet ouragan dans son ventre, qui brisait tout sur son passage. Elle inspira profondément.<p>

James Potter retenait son souffle. Il avait fermé les yeux au moment où il avait entendu les furtifs bruits de pas. Il savait exactement ce qui se passait. Allongé sur le canapé du salon Evans, il ressera sa prise sur sa baguette, indécis. Il savait qu'elle ne lui serait d'aucune aide, cette fois ci. Tout son corps était tendu, ses pensées en déroute. Il arrivait seulement à compter les secondes, qui lui apparaissaient comme une torture à mesure qu'il entendait les bruits, qu'il sentait la silouhette féminine se rapprocher. Il l'attendait. Il avait chaud, bien trop chaud dans l'air du soir. Il se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait n'être jamais venu ici, et puis tout s'évanouit. Il inspira profondément.

Elle le regardait, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, attentive à ne pas faire de bruit. Eclairé par la lumière de la lune, -même elle ne savait lui résister- il était merveilleux. Ses cheveux décoiffés jusque dans son sommeil, si paisible, ses yeux qu'elle savait d'un chocolat irrésistible. Elle s'attarda longuement sur le visage encore juvénile, submergée par une bouffée de tendresse. Sa bouche paraisssait si douce... Ses cils épais, l'arète de son nez, la forme de sa machoire, la ligne de son cou, tout lui inspirait une passion dévorante. Puis son regard, attiré, s'arréta sur le corps du garçon. Elle sentait des plaques rouges se former sur son cou, son visage, elle avait si chaud. Elle caressait des yeux chaque partie du corps fin, sportif, jeune. L'idée de ne jamais le toucher l'emplit de désespoir. Elle s'abandonna, fit un pas, puis un autre.

Il se savait observé, tout son corps tendu dans l'idée de ne pas bouger, fébrile. Il ne voyait rien, mais devinait. La brulure du regard était si intense qu'il lui semblait être touché. Il rougit dans l'obscurité. C'était comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus, et ce sentiment d'abandon était d'autant plus grisant qu'il se mélangeait à l'appréhension. Il réprima un soupir. Il n'était plus que tension, et il lui semblait que son corps allait craquer, se briser, à l'instar de sa raison. Puis, il entendit qu'on s'approchait. Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade -le traître. Il s'abandonna.

Elle était si proche de lui. Elle pourrait le toucher. Un instant, elle pensa sincèrement se relever, partir, et oublier. Mais son envie était trop forte, à présent. Elle ne pouvait résister à lui arracher quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle garderait à jamais. Sa tête tournait quand elle la pencha, doucement. Ses mains tremblaient quand elle les posa sur le torse chaud. Et puis, enfin, ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Folie.

Il la sentait, si proche. Le monde devait avoir arrété de tourner. Il sentit une mèche de cheveux lui caresser le cou, un gémissement mourut sur ses lèvres. Et puis, plus rien. Un instant, il crut qu'elle allait partir, et il se sentit si vide que s'en était insupportable. Elle revint près de lui. Il ne fut plus que bonheur, amour, vie. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il sentit les mains douces sur son torse. Il serra les poings pour ne pas bouger, et tout lui apprut alors comme un jeu. Il allait sourire quand il sentit une pression délicieuse sur ses lèvres. Il résista de toute ses forces à l'envie d'y répondre. Folie.

Oh, James.

Oh, Lily.


End file.
